A New Light
by Vampire00Diaries
Summary: Stefan thought blood was his only temptation, until Rebekah returned to his memory. Will his heart give in to the temptation or can he fight his growing feelings for her? Could the woman he met while feeling nothing make him feel everything once again?S/R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading my story! I know sometimes I don't finish fanfics but I'm determined to actually complete this one! This fanfic mainly circles around the romantic relationship between Stefan and Rebekah and the growing friendship of Stefan and Klaus. "The End of the Affair" was SUCH an amazing episode in my opinion, and I decided to write a fic about Stefan/Rebekah/Klaus. This will take place after that episode, though this first chapter will be a short recap of it. I hope you enjoy and please leave me your comments! I apologize in advance if I accidentally write "Rebecca" once or twice, but according to Julie Plec the correct spelling is Rebekah. Thanks again!**_

* * *

><p>My eyes widened in absolute shock.<p>

"Rebekah…,"I barely breathed, my heart pounding. I stared at the blonde woman across from me in absolute awe, my mind spinning to absorb every new memory that came to me about her. I absently stepped closer, fingers twitching to touch her surprised face, a face that was so important to me once upon a time. A face that I now swore to myself I'd never forget again. A slight smile curled on my lips when I saw that dreamy look in her eyes, knowing there was some wordless exchange going on between us. There had been so much time spent apart, though to her, our love was existent only yesterday… and in this moment, captivated by her eyes and her memory, it was existent now. She was here.

_My Rebekah._

"Stefan." Klaus's sing-song voice instantly took me out of the trance I had been in. I whirled around, my eyes meeting the original's, in a completely new light. When I blinked, I saw the flash of a camera, my arm lazily slung around Klaus's shoulders in a fraternal manner, taking a photo with him in 1922.

I swallowed thickly. "I remember you." The corner of my lips curled up in a half smile. "We were friends."

He replied without hesitation. "We _are _friends."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I know, it was extremely short but I promise that the next chapters will be much longer! Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

With a long sigh, I sat down in a reclining chair, admiring the new condo Klaus had purchased for us in Chicago. The whole Rebekah incident had happened last night and I was still feeling uneasy over it all. What would happen when they found out that I knew _exactly _where Elena's necklace was? What if Klaus discovered that Elena was still alive and well? What exactly had I been feeling the previous night when I laid my eyes on Rebekah for the first time in ninety years?

I swallowed and shook my head, overwhelmed with too many thoughts and worries. I felt extremely grateful when my eyes fell on a glass resting on the coffee table that was full of an amber liquid that was clearly bourbon. I assumed that Klaus had left it for me after such a long night. Without a second thought, I picked up the glass, taking a long sip, enjoying the burn in the back of my throat. At least it kept my mind off of my many other worries. I took another sip from the glass and closed my eyes, allowing my head to fall back. I was tired, and thirsty… oh so thirsty, though it was something that I started to enjoy. The hungrier I got, the more I killed. The more I killed, the closer I got to no longer feeling _anything. _And feeling nothing, that was starting to feel even more tempting than before.

Suddenly, I was taken out of my thoughts by a silky voice from across the room. "It's impolite to steal from a lady, you know." It was clearly Rebekah. My heart lurched at her words and my eyes shot open, though my gaze remained on the ceiling. Panic flooded my body and I tried desperately to keep a poker face. Did she know somehow that I had given Elena her necklace?

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously, feeling tense.

She chuckled lightly. I could feel her eyes on me. "Though I guess I deserve it," she said simply. "After all, I did the same to you when we first met."

I sighed in relief when I finally realized what she was talking about: the glass of bourbon had obviously been hers. I laughed a bit and shook my head, closing my eyes again. When I did, I instantly saw the image of Rebekah in that speakeasy, looking absolutely stunning, snatching the glass of champagne that I was clearly just about to take. There was a teasing manner about her that I liked then. I liked it a lot. "I guess that's just our way of greeting each other then, hmm?" I commented.

"Well…," she said softly, a slight smirk forming on her features. "If this drink stealing has the same outcome as it did last time, I'll gladly sacrifice a bit of bourbon." I shook my head at this, finally sitting up to actually maintain eye contact with her. My jaw practically dropped the moment I did.

There Rebekah stood, her light hair framing her face perfectly, red lipstick highlighting the grin that covered her lips. Her eyes somehow managed to look even bluer than they had last night, making my breath catch. She was wearing a tight black dress that seemed to make every beautiful curve a focal point. I lost my train of thought completely, only able to think about those red lips, lips that I had once kissed with such desperation and passion. My heart skipped a beat and I was almost positive that she could hear it, for she stepped closer confidently, taking a seat beside me on the arm of the chair. My eyes locked with hers when she slowly took the glass of bourbon from my hands, making sure our fingers didn't brush. She carefully set it back down on the coffee table and I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. A part of me wished that our fingers had touched when she took the glass. Would there have been a spark?

I snapped out of my trance and quickly averted my gaze. The memories Klaus had given me about Rebekah were still fresh in my mind, obviously clouding my judgment. That had to be all. My heart was with Elena and it always would be… I just had to try and remind myself of that.

Finally, when I was able to, I started to talk. "How are you doing today?" I made sure to keep my head turned, not wanting to look at her, afraid of the way it would make me feel again.

She replied almost immediately. "Wonderful." It was then that I could feel her cool finger running along the side of my face, gently turning my head so I was looking at her. I gasped lightly when we locked eyes, my mind going completely blank. "When Nick left, I never thought I'd see you again, Stefan. So… I'm wonderful." Rebekah gave me a genuine smile, making me feel as if I was falling in the best ways. When she spoke, I could feel her breath on my lips. It did crazy things to me.

"Rebekah…" I said warningly, finding the will power to move away from her. I felt my heart drop when I did, which only confused me more. "It's not 1922 anymore."

"Hmmm," she cooed, sliding off of the chair. "I suppose that just means we'll have to make up for lost time." She glanced at me from over her shoulder with a playful smile and left, making sure to take the glass of bourbon with her.

I couldn't fight the smile that curled on my lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's the first real chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave me your feedback! Every review means so much to me and it lets me know what you're thinking! Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know! I'll try to have more speedy updates! Thank you for reading so far :)<strong>_

_**Please comment! **_


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes shot open, wincing at the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. The bed I had been sleeping in felt so comfortable. I never wanted to move. My body was ringing pleasantly, with a perfect combination of bliss, power, and _life. _With a content grin, I turned my head to the side, wondering where I was. When my heavy lids finally opened, my smug expression faded to a look of complete terror and dread.

There were two hands resting limply against my chest, one cold and pale, the other tan yet blue with death. I could feel the bodies of two women pressed flush against each side of me. I closed my eyes, exhaling shakily, refusing to stare at the people next to me, knowing they would be mutilated and _dead. _There was not a single pulse in the room.

I sat up as quickly as I could, the arms which were resting on my bare torso limply falling. My movements sped up with panic. _What had happened last night? _I couldn't remember a thing! My eyes urgently scanned over the rest of the room. Almost every inch of the floor was scattered with torn body parts from a countless number of victims.

The realization quickly came to me that I had fed last night… fed and clearly killed, though it was completely blacked out from my memory as usual. Pure remorse filled my eyes as my chest started to rise and fall with uneven breaths. When I dared to look down at myself, I realized I was completely covered in dried blood, my hands practically red from tearing so many bodies apart, my whole torso stained with blood that obviously was not mine.

Cringing, I threw the crimson sheets off of me, ashamed and overwhelmed with guilt for what I had done. Hesitantly, I finally looked back at the woman on my left side, knowing I'd have to dispose of her body. My entire world froze when I recognized her.

_Elena._

My heart dropped and I covered my mouth with my hand, my eyes going wider than ever before. "No," I muttered, scooting back. "No, no, no, no!" She was dead. I killed her. I couldn't think at the moment, couldn't move, couldn't breathe. "Please, no…" Her eyes were open but vacant, staring at me, through me.

Why did I ever have to meet her? Why did I ever have to love her? I was in shock at what I had done, shattering to a million pieces.

"Elena!" I shouted brokenly and desperately, moving closer to her when I was suddenly stopped by a cool hand on my shoulder, holding me in place. The moment I felt that simple touch, a surge of warmth coursed through my entire body. I was instantly relaxed, head to toe. I let out a long breath, forgetting completely about the world around me. Then there were soft lips on my shoulder, making me gasp in sudden pleasure.

Her hand slowly circled around my back until it was running along my stomach, feeling every ripple and every sharp intake of breath. With heavy lidded eyes, I looked down at the hand and furrowed my brows. Pale as death, it was clearly the other woman who had been beside me in the bed. Her lips continued to ascend up until they were right at the shell of my ear. I could feel the silky touch from her tongue on the shell of my ear, and I shivered. Without even thinking, I lifted my hand to hold her face, slowly running my fingertips along her soft lips. She nipped at my finger. I smirked in response. Her tongue grazed the pad of my index finger, licking away the blood that remained there. I chuckled softly, feeling tingles all over.

When I looked down at the bed again, Elena wasn't there anymore. Gone from my thoughts completely.

I finally turned my head to meet the eyes of this mysterious woman, seeing a sea of blue that clouded my vision. A name escaped my lips instantly. "Rebekah."

She giggled and nodded, pulling me closer. "You were magnificent last night." I could do nothing but stare at her, captivated by her and the sparks she gave me. I ran my hand down her arm in wonder, feeling goose bumps rise on her flesh from my touch.

"There's so much blood," I whispered nervously, meeting her eyes. She caressed my face gently, soothingly.

"Yes," Rebekah agreed, nodding her head down to lick some of the blood from my chin. I bit my lip to hold back the moan building in my throat. "That's why it was so incredible, Stefan…"

I absently pulled her against me, my body taking over my mind. I was ice. She was hot, blazing _fire. _"Why am I feeling like this?" I questioned, though I made no effort to move away. I didn't want to at all. In this moment, we were one.

"Because," she started, kissing up my chin so that her top lip barely brushed my bottom. I exhaled sharply. "We are _lovers, _Stefan." And with that, Rebekah brought her head back up and kissed me hard on the lips, her mouth descending upon mine desperately. My arm slung around her shoulders and I tangled my fingers in that perfectly blonde hair of hers, deepening the kiss.

I couldn't get enough of her.

_I wanted her._

…

I sat up with a jolt, my breathing uneven and rapid. I looked around and quickly recognized the place as Klaus's condo. I clutched the linen sheets in my fingertips and hurriedly looked down at them, dreading what I might see. But they were perfect; white as if no one had even slept in them. There was not one drop of blood anywhere in the room and I fell back, relieved, staring up at the ceiling.

It was all just a dream. No Elena, no Rebekah, no bodies.  
>I rested my hand over my racing, dead heart and attempted to calm myself down, trying to ignore every feeling going through me: Rage, pain, hunger…<p>

_Desire._

That was one feeling that I just could not get rid of, every part of me flooding with it, my veins coursing with it. I wanted and I needed with every fiber of my being, but for what?

Elena? Doubtful.

Blood? Hopefully…

Rebekah?

I clenched my fists angrily, knowing the answer to that though I refused to admit it. I shook my head and sat up, throwing on a shirt before storming into the small sitting room. Klaus was there, looking through an old spell book. "Look who finally decided to wake up," he said absently, acknowledging my presence though he did give me a glance.

I was not in the mood for small talk. "Where is Rebekah?"

"She's out at the moment," he replied nonchalantly, dropping the spell book onto his lap so that he could finally get a look at me. That all-too-familiar smirk formed on his lips. "Someone looks upset."

"I'm not upset," I snapped. "Angry."

"Rough night?"

I didn't even respond, sending the original a simple glare to answer his question. Klaus shrugged, folding the book over, his blue eyes glinting with amusement.

"Go feed then." He tilted his head to the side, watching me intently. He shuffled over to me when I shook my head in protest, his lips forming into a hard line. "No one likes a grouchy ripper."

I sent him another glare and sighed. "Fine." Maybe feeding was exactly what I needed. Maybe feeling nothing was what I needed.

Because right now, I was feeling _way too much._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for reading the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! So glad I'm giving speedy updates for this fic! Please review! Tell me what you like about it, what you don't like… or if you have any ideas! Every review inspires me to update faster so please comment! Thanks so much!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Helloooo! :D Sorry it took me so long to update this chapter, but I'll try to make my next update come much faster!**_

_**Can y'all BELIEVE how epic TVD was? So much happened but it's obvious what's at the very top of my flip-out list: Why, Mr. Stefan Salvatore of course! I had sooo many mixed emotions when Klaus compelled him to turn off his emotions. First, I was **__**cheering**__** because I'm so excited to see Paul act this part! It'll be fun to actually see some real snarky rippah action! Then… my Stelena heart shattered to a thousand pieces :( until I realized now we can have Stebekah! **_

_**So, this chapter will start off after Thursday's episode, "The Reckoning" though everything that I wrote in my previous chapters still happened here. Unless something insanely drastic goes down next week, I will not skip ahead again and write my own plot from now on!**_

_**So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p>"Right foot and… red," I called over, my eyes flashing with amusement as I made note of the small, laughing blonde who was clearly starting to struggle with her position on the dotted mat, the other three girls getting in her way. "Watch out. One slip and…" I made a dramatic noise and slowly ran my finger along the base of my throat to signify the thrilling death that would soon come.<p>

Thrilling for me, that is. Painful and… _bloody_ for her. Very, very bloody.

I looked down at the spinner, or whatever it was called, and chuckled. I decided to wait a moment to see if the trembling girl would fall. After all, I was starting to get impatient. Earlier in the day, I had managed to get out to town and compel a few women to come back to the boardinghouse with me. We ended up in the middle of the parlor somehow, playing twister. I thought it was a ridiculous idea when they first came up with it, though I quickly turned it into a game that was now not only for my amusement, but to quench my endless thirst for blood, for death.

I knew that if Klaus were here at the moment, he'd be very proud.

To my disappointment, she still hadn't fallen so I spun the board again, anxiously waiting to see the outcome.

I glanced up, a victorious smirk forming on my sly lips when the reality hit me that the blonde girl could not possibly get to the spot which the spinner had landed on. Poor thing. I had been quite fond of her. But what kind of gentleman would I be if I did not play by the rules?

"Right hand, green," I said flatly.

Just as I had predicted, the girl struggled to move her hand across the mat, nervously nibbling on her bottom lip in concentration. Bored, I drummed my fingers across my thigh as I glanced up at the clock, counting the seconds that passed. One, two, three, four…

_Thud._

First, her forearm hit the ground beside the twister mat, followed by her hip until she rolled off of it, bringing herself to her feet. Making sure to meet my feral gaze, she giggled and ran her fingers through her smooth hair.

I stood rigidly, my eyes scanning over her tiny frame until I closed the gap between us, making her exhale sharply in response. "What's your name?" I whispered, tilting my head to the side, managing to take in every single feature of her soft face.

"Lila," she simply responded, moving her hand up my back, an obvious attempt to be seductive. Well, they were her last moments. Might as well let her do what she wanted, though I highly doubt she would have wanted to even be near me if she knew what would become of her in a few moments. "Lila Burns."

Her name rolled off of my tongue easily as I committed it to memory. "Lila Burns?"

She nodded in response and smiled softly at me. I took in her every feature, thinking about once again, why I had chosen her to come back with me. She looked somewhat familiar; the mischievous glint in her eyes reminded me of the woman that had entered my recurring dreams every night for the past week.

Every single morning I had roused from a deep sleep, always gasping for breath, taking a moment to figure out where reality and fantasy had blurred in my mind. My body was on fire every time, simply _wanting. _Wanting her. Rebekah.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and examined the girl standing before me. "Well, Lila," I started, slowly running my tongue along my dry lips. "You lost. Do you know what that means?" My gaze darkened with a deep desire, a desire that could only be described as raw bloodlust.

Her blue orbs flickered in confusion when she recognized the expression creeping onto my features. "Wh-What does it mean?"

"Well… When you lose, Lila, I _win._" I smirked slowly as I felt my eyes go black with blood, my aching fangs extending. Without a second thought or any remorse, I grabbed her by the shoulders and lunged, sinking my teeth into her pulsing neck, draining every ounce of life from her petite body.

Within a second, Lila's body was crumpled on the floor like a discarded napkin, while my own head was thrown back as power surged through me. I groaned in pleasure, licking my lips when the spots in my vision disappeared.

_I needed more._

I was no longer weak. No, I was the exact opposite. I was strong, I was power. No longer driven by heart, but now driven by hunger, by body. And every inch of my body was craving that intoxicating potion that was so easy to get, simply from a bite, from a kill. Killing no longer mattered.

Nothing mattered.

Stefan Salvatore, the hero, the martyr… he was long gone.

Hurriedly, I strolled back over to the couch, grinning at the remaining girls who were still entwined with each other on the twister mat, grinning, the compulsion causing their foolish oblivion. Taking my seat, I grabbed the spinner. "Left foot, blue."

I couldn't contain my grin when I saw the next girl fall.

…

"What are you doing here?" Elena demanded when she saw me walking beside her in the school hallways the next day.

"It's my duty to protect you, isn't it?" I questioned with an arched brow, letting out an exhausted breath. I looked around, loving how I could hear every heartbeat in the hallway, every breath, every sign of life.

It was clear that Elena noticed this, for her chocolaty eyes filled with urgency. "Stefan," she whispered. I arched a brow, allowing her to continue. I crossed my arms over my chest. "If you want to protect me, _you'll go home. _You're a danger to everyone here. Me, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric! Please… go home."

I scoffed. "I said I wouldn't hurt you again."

"You said you wouldn't hurt_ me,_" she pleaded, trying to reason with me. "You're not in your right mind right now, Stefan. Go home. Damon's there… he can help you through this!"

I simply responded with a roll of the eyes. _Not in my right mind… Help you through this. _She made it sound like my life had become some sort of hardship, as if everything would become the way she had planned in the snap of her fingers. I sent Elena an unnecessary glare and turned around, shaking my head in fury.

I strutted through the school, not really knowing where I was heading until I suddenly stopped when I heard a voice up ahead. "Trouble in paradise?" That smooth, English accent was easily recognized and I instantly met her eyes. There Rebekah sat, legs crossed as she rested against a desk, holding up a piece of paper. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to come here."

I laughed humorlessly and slowly approached her. "What do you want?"

Rebekah didn't respond and just stared at me for a long moment, the gaze in her eyes making me stand rigid. She licked her lips and my gaze managed to fall on her tongue as she did so, feeling a shiver run up my spine. She hopped off of the desk and walked closer to me, her hips swaying slightly in a way that once again caused me to smirk. I was amused now.

"Nik is running a bit late, but he sent me back to town to keep an eye on you, and that wolf bastard… also to make sure the doppelganger isn't harmed." I made a slight mental note of the venom she used in her voice when she started to mention Elena. It only made me grin more.

"What about that paper?" I asked, gesturing to her hand. Rebekah chuckled and slowly lifted it. I soon realized that it was a flyer for a back to school dance. I furrowed my brows, shrugging in confusion. Rebekah instantly continued.

"I overheard the blonde, Caroline, talking about the dance with the wolf. He's going, so…"

I sighed in aggravation. "We're going."

Rebekah grinned and nodded, slowly lifting a hand to rest it over my chest. She bit her lip and met my eyes. I froze, feeling that strange warmth once again that only her touch seemed to bring.

"I hope you'll save the last dance for me, Stefan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review! Thanks! Sorry if this chapter seemed off… I'm sick :( bleh! LOL! Tell me what you thought of the rippah twister thing. The idea came from a quick scene they flashed in the Canadian promo for the next TVD episode. Please give me your thoughts on the chapter! Your feedback means everything! Xoxo <strong>_

_**-Sara**_

_**PS- I promise lots of Stebekah next chappy! :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, so it's _not _a formal dance?" I asked with a glare, glancing back at Rebekah. She shrugged and swung her legs over the side of my perfectly made bed, staring up at the ceiling as she examined her perfectly manicured nails.

"Some dance slash bonfire thing," she muttered, clearly bored. I looked at her and glared once again, shaking my head.

"Mind getting off my bed?" I asked coldly, though I couldn't hide the amusement in my eyes when Rebekah started to pout.

"But, it's so _comfortable!_" she whined, sending a smirk in my direction. I shook my head and strutted over to the closet, pulling out a black button-up, which instantly elicited an aggravated groan from her lips. "Is that the only shirt you own?"

I chuckled a bit at her words and pulled out a blue shirt, holding it up to her. Rebekah finally sat up when her gaze fell on it, nodding in approval with that signature grin curling onto her lips. I looked at her with an arched brow until I suddenly realized why she liked it so much: the shirt matched her eyes almost perfectly. "Color coordinating, are we?" I teased. Rebekah giggled a bit, her eyes hungrily and shamelessly raking over my body, causing my own gaze to focus on her face as she did so. "Do you mind getting out now? I'm changing, Rebekah."

Her eyes flickered up to meet mine and she bit her lip as she nestled deeper into my pillows, as if they belonged to her also. "Don't mind me," she said. "Nothing I haven't seen before, remember?" Her eyes glazed over in what could only be described as desire for the briefest of moments, and I could instantly tell what she had been thinking of: those dark, forbidden nights we had spent together so long ago, as two lovers desperate to get lost in each other. I swallowed thickly as the memories spun into my mind, sending a wave of heat coursing through my body that surged from head to toe. When I closed my eyes, I could hear the motel room door slamming behind us, followed by the thud of her body being pressed against the wall the next second. Still clear in my memory, I could _feel _her lips pressed to mine so urgently, her body hot against mine. I could remember vividly the raw passion that only we had shared.

And when I opened my eyes, I was back in my room, clutching a now wrinkled shirt in my hands, instantly meeting Rebekah's eyes from across the room. "Daydreaming?" she questioned with a smirk.

I shook my head, blinking a few times to shake the images that had crossed my mind. "Let's just go."

…

The night was chilly, the moon looming brightly overhead. My hands stilled at my sides as I took in the heat of the bonfire on my face. I concentrated for a moment on the breaths being inhaled and exhaled by the people around me, the pulsating blood through their veins.

I smiled to myself, knowing I could have almost any one of them at that very moment, from a simple look in the eyes. My mouth watered at the thought, eyes opening with determination as they scanned the place.

I suddenly took notice of a small redhead a few yards away from me, dancing freely to the beat the live band was setting. Her cup of beer was shaking in her hands, spilling everywhere. It was obvious from the look in her eyes that she was already drunk.

A look of satisfaction covered my face as I began to strut toward her, when I was suddenly stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I groaned in aggravation, only to be met with the icy blue eyes of Damon. I huffed. "Yes?"

"Try not to kill anyone tonight? Give Elena a break," he suggested flatly, clearly being cold to me. I snickered in response.

"Look who's talking," I quipped. Crossing my arms over my chest, I let out a bored sigh, ignoring the glare I knew he was giving me. "Fine. I'll try to behave. Let's just hope this party is entertaining enough to distract me for a bit." I chuckled and gave Damon a pat on the shoulder before quickly turning around.

"Oh, by the way, Damon," I added, giving him a look from over my shoulder. "It kind of sucks being the serious brother, doesn't it?" And with that, I walked over to the grassy area where a bunch of people were dancing, feeling satisfied with myself. I found Rebekah almost instantly. Her hair fell over her shoulders, covering the red straps of the tight dress she was wearing.

"Enjoying the dance?" she asked, looking around.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Yeah, not really into the whole 'high school bonding' thing anymore."

Rebekah chuckled. "I can't blame you. This is pitiful isn't it?"

I replied with an annoyed groan. "I think I need a distraction from the terrible music and the smell of burning marshmallows."

Suddenly, I could feel the mood shift between us drastically, the look in Rebekah's eyes darkening when she came up with an idea. A daring smile covered her lips, making me furrow my brows in confusion.

"You need a distraction?" she repeated.

"Please."

Her hand slid up my stomach to my chest. Rebekah's fingers lingered there as she moved in even closer, closing the gap between us. My breath caught when I felt her soft body against mine, as if a fire had just been ignited from the contact. "I think I have an idea," she whispered. She was so close now that I could feel her breath against my lips, making me shiver. I was beginning to catch on now.

"You do?" With a smirk, I teased her. What wasI doing? I didn't even know, the strange desire taking over completely. I was curious as to just how far this would go. I looked at her lips briefly before staring intensely into those blue eyes once again. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I was playing a dangerous game. After all, if you play with matches, you get burned…

Before I could even process my thoughts, Rebekah's lips were crashing against mine.

The thing that startled me the most was that she wasn't the one to make the first move…

* * *

><p><em><strong>There's the chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review telling me your thoughts. I'm not sure if I'll be updating soon within the next few days. I got some feedback today on this fic that really brought me down. I know things like that shouldn't get to me, but I was basically told that I should stop writing because I'm not good at it. When people say stuff like that to me, it really puts me into a slump because writing is what I love to do and I want to be the best that I can be. <strong>_

_**So, I'll try to update when I can. Thank you! Please give me your opinions on what you thought of the chapter. **_

_**Xoxo**_


End file.
